Más que la marihuana
by allycath
Summary: Ella tenía su imperio construído en donde hacía y deshacía a su antojo sin pedirle permiso a nadie. Él era un don juan que no se tomaba nada en serio hasta que un día sus mundos son sacudidos por una fuerza mayor a la de un tsunami. Basada en la película Life in one day (Het leven uit een dag).
1. Run, baby, run

**I**

Tomé el lápiz labial color rojo de mi peinador y me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo completo pegado en una compuerta de mi clóset para aplicármelo. El cuarto se iluminó por un relámpago que a los pocos segundos fue acompañado de un estruendoso trueno que hizo retumbar los vidrios de las ventanas. Adoraba cuando llovía.

—Kari, ¿estás segura de querer salir así? Parece que la tormenta se pondrá fea.

—Vamos, Mimí. Un poco de agua no va a hacerte daño.

—No es eso… ¿sabes si quiera dónde es la fiesta?

—Cody me envió la dirección. Dijo que no está lejos de aquí —mi amiga hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras miraba su celular.

—Hey —me acerqué a ella—. Si no quieres ir, no tienes que hacerlo —sus ojos marrones me miraron con ansia y sonrió.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de tener sexo con Matt? ¡Ni loca! —sonreí. Esa era mi Mimí. Cogí mi bolsa y una chamarra de piel, y salimos de mi habitación.

Me encontraba estudiando Literatura en la Universidad Nacional de Yokohama al sur de Tokio. Hacía un año que me había mudado a las residencias del campus, dejando en Odaiba a mi hermano, mi madre y un sinfín de recuerdos que conformaban mi niñez. Conocí a Mimí el primer día de clases y a pesar de que me llevaba un par de años de diferencia, nos habíamos hallado muy bien y ahora era más que mi mejor amiga, era la familia que me curaba la cruda los domingos y se desvelaba conmigo entre semana mirando series de televisión por internet.

Por fortuna al salir del edificio aún no comenzaba a llover. El cielo estaba enrojecido, nublado y soplaba un fuerte viento que revolvió mi cabello por todos lados. Tomamos un taxi rumbo a Kitasawai en donde se hallaba la casa anfitriona de realizar la fiesta anual de Halloween para los estudiantes de la UNY. Ese año no tuve deseo de disfrazarme por lo que llevaba un vestido corto en color negro. Tenía tirantes y un escote discreto pero sensual. Se ceñía de la cintura y el resto era holgado. Botas color café y maquillaje cargado. Mimí, por el contrario, llevaba un leotardo negro con una mota en el trasero simulando ser el rabo de un conejito, una diadema con orejas y zapatillas oscuras.

Al llegar al lugar, una zona residencial, supe por qué Cody había invertido tres semanas intentando convencer al dueño del lugar que prestara su casa. Aquello parecía una mansión con un jardín enorme, una fuente al centro de éste. El pórtico medía aproximadamente unos 5 metros de largo, había un columpio-mecedora en una orilla y una pareja de muchachos besuqueándose ahí. Mi amiga y yo nos miramos con la misma expresión de impresión.

—¡Yagami! Qué bueno que viniste —Joe, un compañero de clase, nos recibió apenas entramos a la «humilde» morada. Estaba demasiado ebrio y no pasaban de las 11:00pm.

—Hola, Joe. ¿Has visto a Cody? —pregunté divertida ante la mirada perdida del peliazul.

—Está en la cocina… —hizo un gesto con la nariz y luego se echó a reír—. Ya sabes, inhalando polvo.

—Genial —tomé el brazo de Mimí y la arrastré conmigo.

En el lugar había alrededor de unas 100 personas, si no es que más. Conocía a la mayoría si no era porque llevábamos clases juntos era porque me habían vendido marihuana… o me había acostado con ellos.

—Oh, oh… —murmuró mi amiga.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Acabo de ver a Davis subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Mierda! Cody no me dijo que estaría aquí.

—Tranquila, no nos vio.

—Ese imbécil…

Davis había sido el único hombre del que me arrepentía. Tuvimos sexo en una fiesta no muy diferente a la de ahora pero el tipo siguió buscándome. Iba a las clases que yo tomaba, aparecía de pronto en el piso de mi dormitorio e incluso un día se atrevió a interrumpir una entrevista que estaba teniendo con un profesor y editor de una revista de ciencia. Estaba empeñado en que se había enamorado de mí y a pesar de las amenazas y una golpiza que pedí le pusieran para ver si escarmentaba y me dejaba en paz, no había funcionado.

Y ahora aquí estaba y lo único que podía pedir era que nos perdiéramos entre el gentío y no supiera que me hallaba ahí.

—¡Kari! ¡Mimí! Vengan. Sírvanse —Cody, mi colega y amigo, me abrazó cuando nos vio entrar a la cocina. Adentro había alrededor de unas 12 personas comiendo galletas mágicas, fumando porros e inhalando cocaína.

—Me pudiste haber avisado que el imbécil de Davis vendría —espeté, tomando una pipa de la mesa y sirviéndome yo misma.

—No sabía que estaría aquí y sinceramente no tengo ni una puta idea de cómo se enteró de la ubicación de la fiesta. Pero descuida, apenas y se propase contigo le damos una paliza.

—¡Sí! —gritó un fortachón perteneciente al equipo de fútbol americano y varios lo corearon.

—Hola, hermosura —Cody y yo nos sobresaltamos al ver a Matt tomar a Mimí de la cintura y se la llevó fuera de ahí. Solté un suspiro. Era hora de buscar con qué entretenerme.

Tras darle varias caladas a la marihuana, tomé una cerveza del refrigerador y empecé a caminar por la casa que ahora lamentaba hubiera sido la indicada pues algunas alfombras y muebles se veían afectados por vómito y quizás bebidas derramadas sobre ellos. Empecé a sentir un hormigueo por los brazos y mi cuerpo relajándose. Cerré los ojos, acercándome a la sala en donde estaban bailando y me dejé llevar por la música. Los efectos de la droga y el alcohol acrecentaban en mi sistema haciéndome disfrutar del roce de las personas, de su acercamiento, con completa naturalidad.

—Ven acá, guapa —en una fracción de segundo Joe se acercó y me besó pero lo aparté de inmediato empujándolo—. No me digas que no quieres…

—Quítate —lo empujé nuevamente y corrí hacia las escaleras. Hacia mi derecha estaba una pareja besándose y frente a mí los enormes ojos castaños de Davis se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verme. Sin pensarlo, quité a la mujer que estaba besando a aquél muchacho y la aventé contra Davis, o eso me pareció que hice, y el rubio, desconcertado, me miró con una expresión graciosa en su rostro. Lo besé, aferrándome a su cuello mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de la habitación a su espalda. Entramos y cerré con seguro antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer algo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —el chico, de ojos azules y tez blanca, me miraba intrigado sin borrar su encantadora sonrisa del rostro. Me mordí el labio inferior y me acerqué a besarlo de nuevo aunque ésta vez más lento.

Era mucho más alto que yo por lo que tenía que estar de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Acaricié su cuello mientras ansiaba devorar sus labios. Con suma facilidad me tomó de los muslos para cargarme y abracé su cintura con mis piernas hasta que me recostó sobre la cama. Se quitó la camiseta frente a mí mientras yo lidiaba con el nudo de las cintillas de mis botas. Su pecho estaba marcado y su piel parecía de porcelana. Se dejó caer sobre mí besándome el cuello y mordisqueando un poco. Desabroché su pantalón metiendo una mano bajo éste para acariciar su pene. Él gimió contra mis labios, lo cual me gustó, y seguí acariciando. Desesperado, me quitó el vestido de un jalón y se deshizo de mi sostén. Ambos estábamos demasiado excitados. Lo tomé del cabello para acercarlo a mí y besarlo. Su mano derecha se internó en mi ropa interior e hizo maravillas que me sacaron gemidos y provocaron que mi cuerpo se tensara varias veces. Besó mis senos, mordisqueando mis pezones tal y como me gustaba que lo hicieran. Fue bajando con su lengua por mi abdomen hasta deshacerse de mis panties. Me hizo el sexo oral más delicioso que en mis 23 años de vida haya disfrutado y, debido al estado _high_ en el que me encontraba, podía sentir cada roce de su lengua en mi piel con suma intensidad.

Se recostó sobre mí besándome con ganas y solté un leve grito al sentirlo entrar en mí, cosa que lo hizo sonreír. Empezó a penetrarme primero despacio, dejándome acostumbrarme a él mientras me besaba lentamente hasta que yo pedí más. Abracé su cadera con mis piernas y mordí su cuello pidiéndole más. Aceleró el ritmo mientras yo jalaba su cabello y mordía sus labios. Quizás fueron minutos, quizás fue más tiempo, a decir verdad no supe cuánto ya que no me hallaba en mis cinco sentidos pero cuando exploté… cuando la pasión, la lujuria y el deseo que se acumularon en mis entrañas finalmente fueron disparados por todo mi cuerpo, lo miré y ambos sonreímos. Nos besamos por lo que me parecieron horas hasta que se recostó a mi lado y ambos nos mirábamos y acariciábamos sin dejar de sonreír como idiotas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó él con la voz ronca.

—Kari, ¿y tú?

—TK.

—Es un gusto conocerte.

—El gusto es mío, preciosa.

* * *

 **Primera historia y espero que les guste! Dejen reviews :)**


	2. Fuerza de repulsión

**II**

Desperté repentinamente y la sábana resbaló por mi cuerpo. Miré el cuarto en el que me hallaba intentando recordar cómo había ido a parar ahí y enseguida caí en consciencia de que estaba desnuda. Voltee a mi derecha y me encontré con un chico rubio dormido boca abajo.

TK.

De pronto flashazos de la noche anterior aparecieron en mi mente y recordé lo sucedido.

— ¿Siempre te levantas así? —preguntó él haciéndome sobresaltar.

— Lo siento es que no suelo dormir en casas ajenas. No quise despertarte —ambos nos miramos y sonreímos. Pasó sus dedos por mi espalda de arriba abajo rosando deliciosamente mi piel.

— La pasé muy bien anoche —murmuró acercándose para besarme el cuello. Sonreí simplemente y me levanté buscando mi ropa interior—. ¿Qué haces?

— Me voy —anuncié simplemente. Me percaté de que afuera aún sonaba la música electrónica y me pregunté qué hora sería.

— ¿Cómo así? Quédate un rato más —saqué la cajetilla de cigarros de mi chamarra y encendí uno mientras buscaba mis botas.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quedaste satisfecho, ya? —farfullé burlándome y me encaminé hacia la puerta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él saltó de la cama y se plantó frente a mí. Desnudo.

— Kari… —ahora que me hallaba un poco menos drogada me percaté de que tenía muy bonitos ojos y una mirada profunda, penetrante, excitante… inhalé de mi cigarro manteniendo el humo en mi boca y poco a poco fui expulsándolo sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima—. Quédate —sonreí, quizás por estragos de la hierba, quizás por el alcohol, o quizás porque me sentía nerviosa. ¿Por qué me sentía nerviosa? Suspiré simplemente y negué con la cabeza.

— Nos vemos —me moví hacia la puerta y él me tomó de los hombros para detenerme. Me quité bruscamente y él entendió que había pasado el límite.

— Lo siento —murmuró.

— Te voy a dejar esto claro en caso de que no lo esté. Tuvimos sexo, me divertí mucho y creo que tú también, la verdad eso me es indiferente —di la última calada a mi cigarro y lo arrojé al piso para apagarlo con la bota—. Pero no me gusta repetir la escena del crimen —TK me miró manteniendo su expresión seria como si estuviera evaluando mis palabras. Sin darme cuenta expulsé el aire que estaba reteniendo en mi pecho.

— Eres rara.

— ¿Rara?

— Nadie me había dejado así porque sí —sonreí mordiéndome el labio inferior.

— ¡Ay, pobre! Lastimé tus sentimientos. ¡Cómo lo siento! —me eché a reír con toda la intención de hacerlo enojar y en lugar de eso él me tomó del rostro y me besó. Apenas y me percaté, intenté empujarlo pero fue en vano, me sujetó por la cintura y siguió besándome con tantas ganas que me fue imposible resistirme.

— Me gustas —murmuró entre besos y yo sonreí. Pasé mis manos por su cabello haciéndolo que se acercara más a mí y me dejara sentir su erección.

Me faltó el aire. Mi corazón se aceleró calentando la sangre que se esparcía a la velocidad de la luz a través de mis venas y él se aprovechó para meter su mano por mi ropa interior y acariciarme. Un gemido. Otro gemido. Y ya estaba sobre mí en la cama quitándome la ropa con desesperación. Aventé mis botas y una vez que él se incorporó me giré para quedar sobre de él. Sonreímos y me incliné para besarlo. Dios, esos labios… fui mordiendo, lamiendo y besando su marcado abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro.

— Kari…

Comencé a besar su pene y él se arqueó. Estaba demasiado excitado y sabía que no duraría mucho pero me gustaba. Oh sí. Él me gustaba. Me di a la tarea de aplicar unos cuantos trucos que Cody y Yolei me habían platicado en una noche de borrachera en mi dormitorio lo cual sólo hizo que sus gemidos se intensificaran.

— Para, para… —al hacer caso omiso a sus ruegos éste me tomó de los hombres jalándome hacia su pecho y caí sobre él muerta de la risa. Me giró para incorporarse sobre mí y en ese instante en que se acercaba a besarme mi cuerpo tembló percatándome de cada vibración en mis rodillas, muslos y brazos. Sus labios se apretaron fuerte contra los míos y lo abracé pidiéndole con el gesto que no se moviera. Besarlo era lo único que quería hacer.

TK me besó lentamente, o quizás era que aún podía percibir todo con alta intensidad en poco tiempo. Sus manos recorrieron despacio mi cintura, mis pechos, mi rostro… en un vago momento de lucidez lo sentí penetrarme y me aferré a su espalda. Lo besé durante todo el tiempo hasta que me faltó el aire. Mi cuerpo permaneció contraído contra su cadera hasta que ambos explotamos. Exhaustos, sudados y satisfechos. El rubio me miraba sin quitar su encantadora sonrisa mientras movía mi cabello fuera de mi rostro y yo acariciaba el de él. Pasé mi dedo pulgar por sus labios y él se inclinó a besarme. Lo abracé por el cuello y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo por el placer de sentir nuestra piel desnuda una contra la otra.

— Me gustas mucho, Kari —murmuró él contra mis labios y me detuve para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Y tú a mí, TK.

* * *

— ¿Película favorita? —preguntó él dándole una mordida a una de mis papas con queso y cátsup.

— Mmm _i Origins_ —respondí sin pensarlo mucho —. ¿La tuya? —le di un sorbo a mi malteada de fresa disfrutando la combinación de sabores en mi boca.

— _Life in one day_.

— ¿De qué trata?

— De dos enamorados que saben que los sentimientos no son eternos en la tierra y la única manera de que su amor perdure con esa misma intensidad por siempre pasando a otra dimensión.

— ¿Otra dimensión? —sonreí. Le di la última mordida a mi hamburguesa.

— Muriendo —hizo una pausa para beber de su malteada antes de seguir—. Por lo cual, un día deciden suicidarse con el fin de encontrarse en el infierno y poder estar juntos y enamorados por toda la eternidad.

— Suena interesante, ¿qué pasa al final?

— Mejor luego te invito a verla y lo descubres por ti misma.

— ¡No se vale! —me reí arrojándole una papa frita—. Pero acepto. Odio que me dejen con la duda —abrí el vaso de mi malteada para comerme la crema batida con el dedo e hice una mueca de placer al saborearla. TK sonrió y en ese momento me percaté de que no me había quitado los ojos de encima—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada —negó con la cabeza— ¿Ya estás lista? —asentí simplemente. Pedimos la cuenta y salimos de aquél restaurante en el que habíamos desayunado a las 4:00pm. No supimos en qué momento se acabó la fiesta pero salimos sin ser vistos por alguien. Todos yacían dormidos en el pasillo, escaleras, sillones e incluso en el pórtico. No hallé a Mimí por ningún lado por lo cual acepté ir a comer con TK. Me encogí de hombros al sentir el aire frío y me maldije por no haber buscado mejor mi chamarra antes de salir de casa—. Toma —TK se quitó su sudadera y me la puso encima.

— No, pero… ¿y tú?

— Yo estoy bien —subió el zipper y me puso la gorra que estaba incorporada a la prenda. Me quedaba enorme, debido a la diferencia de nuestras complexiones pero olía asquerosamente rico.

— ¿Qué hora es? —metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su celular.

— Las 6:22pm.

— Mierda —cerré los ojos recordando que necesitaba volver a casa y avanzar con un artículo que debía presentar mañana a la maestría de Antropología.

— ¿Todo en orden? —preguntó él sonriendo.

— Tengo que volver al dormitorio.

— Sí, descuida. Yo también tengo cosas qué hacer —ambos nos miramos y sonreímos. Y ahora con la claridad del día me percaté de que le había dejado marcas de mordidas en el cuello pero no quise mencionarlo. Mejor que se llevara la sorpresa frente a un espejo. Se acercó a la avenida y detuvo un taxi abriéndome la puerta para que me subiera.

— ¿Tú no vienes? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño al ver que se quedaba de pie.

— Yo no vivo en el campus, bonita.

— Oh… —una parte de mí se hizo chiquita al escucharlo. Realmente deseaba pasar más tiempo a su lado. Sin decir más me quité el suéter pero él me detuvo sujetando mis muñecas.

— Quédatelo. Me lo devuelves cuando nos veamos de nuevo —sonreí simplemente y así, frente a él, me paré de puntitas para acercarme a besarlo. Creo que lo tomé de sorpresa pero sólo sonrió y me sujetó fuerte de la cintura para corresponder al gesto—. ¿Kari?

— No me quiero ir —murmuré contra sus labios sintiendo una batalla contra una fuerza de repulsión al intentar alejarme de su cuerpo. Y como respuesta a ello su celular comenzó a timbrar y me aparté de golpe.

— Lo siento, debo… —dijo él mirando la pantalla. Asentí simplemente y me subí al taxi—. Te veré pronto.

— Hasta pronto, TK.

* * *

 **Hola, chicos! Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me ha hecho muy feliz saber que la historia les gustara; lamentablemente me quedé sin PC el fin de semana pero aquí sigo ^^**


	3. No estoy drogada

**III**

 _"Y de pronto había caído a mí como un costal de 30kg de papas recién cosechadas. Me tumbó. Me atontó. Me hizo reír hasta de la más mínima estupidez cotidiana. Me hallé a mí misma preguntándome qué debía vestir ese día en caso de que lo viera e incluso comencé a lavarme el cabello a diario. Respiraba de tal forma que los olores se habían intensificado y ahora podía reconocer a unas diez cuadras de distancia su perfume. No dormía sin leer su mensaje de «buenas noches», al menos, claro está, que estuviera durmiendo con él._

 _Compartí mi tiempo. Compartí mi espacio. Lo dejé entrar a cada rincón de lo que llamaba vida, y esta vez fue diferente, él no se burló, él no miró la suciedad ni el desorden, por el contrario, entró, curioseando aquí y allá, se sentó en la cama y me preguntó si podíamos pedir una pizza para ver películas clásicas de terror. Lo abracé cuando sentí frío sin importarme lo que fuera a pensar. Utilicé su hombro y su pecho ene cantidad de veces cuando quería dormir en el camión o durante aquellos paseos en tren que solíamos hacer sin pensar. Me aferré a la sonrisa que me regalaba cada vez que íbamos al mercado y me ponía a cantar como loca entre los pasillos vistiendo una bufanda de colores, un sombrero mexicano y una máscara de luchador, para cuando él viajaba a ver su familia y teníamos que separarnos unos días._

 _Mi corazón latía a un ritmo contagioso cuando escuchaba su nombre, cuando alguien me preguntaba quién era él, cuando veía su nombre aparecer en la pantalla de mi celular al recibir un mensaje o llamada. Andaba de aquí para allá pregonándole al mundo entero que tenía todo bajo control, que yo sabía que lo nuestro era cosa del momento y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era disfrutar su compañía. Andaba de aquí para allá como si el invierno no fuera a llegar. Creyendo que cada día sería verano mientras estuviera a su lado._

 _Y entonces pasó. Tan inevitable como predecible: el día de decir adiós. Y está tan presente que ahora, a unos días de cumplir los cuatro meses de no verlo, siento tan viva la sensación que tenía en el momento de despedirnos."_

Miré a TK quien terminaba de fumar un cigarro a mi lado y sonreí.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

— Es bastante bueno —respondió él y me acerqué a besarlo. Adoraba el olor de su perfume mezclado con el tabaco—. Creo que es hora de que vayas pensando en escribir para una revista o incluso publicar un libro.

— ¿Yo? —me eché a reír a carcajadas—. No bromees. No soy tan buena aún.

— Kari, ¿qué dices? ¡Eres perfecta! —me mordí el labio inferior y le ordené a mi sistema nervioso central que detuviera el enrojecimiento en mis mejillas antes de que él notara que me había gustado lo que dijo—. Hazme caso. Sé que a todo el mundo le encantaría leerte —negué con la cabeza y dejé mis cosas sobre el buró a un lado de mi cama. Era domingo a mediodía y ambos nos hallábamos en ropa interior. Hacía menos de una hora que habíamos despertado y lo único que habíamos ingerido era café y tabaco.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Alguna vez has pensado conseguir un empleo de verdad en alguna oficina y no vivir a costa de tus papás? —TK esbozó una media sonrisa pero no respondió. Como a toda pregunta que evadía, se acercó y me besó intensamente, mordiendo mis labios de tanto en tanto—. Tranquilo —murmuré sonriendo y él me acarició una mejilla.

— Vamos a salir de aquí.

— ¿A dónde? —inquirí sentándome sobre él y revolviendo su cabello.

— Pues, podemos ir a Tokio, Odaiba, Taiwán, Singapur o bien volar hasta Alemania… —sonreí simplemente sin dejar de mirarlo y poco a poco sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer—. ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo gracioso?

— ¿Volar hasta Alemania? Apenas y tengo dinero para sobrevivir de aquí a fin de mes que llegue mi cheque de manutención. De verdad que estás loco Takaishi —en ese momento su celular comenzó a vibrar debajo de la almohada y él se movió, empujándome a un lado, para contestar pero apenas y vio quién le llamaba se puso de pie deprisa.

— ¿Si? Claro, dime… ajá… sí, entiendo. ¿Hoy?... —me miró y se mordió el labio. Sabía que era hora de decir adiós. En las escasas dos semanas que teníamos viéndonos, pasaba que cada vez que alguien misterioso lo llamaba él desaparecía hasta el día siguiente o por lo menos dos días no sabía de él hasta que llegaba a mi dormitorio con una pizza o simplemente me llamaba para decirme que estuviera lista porque iríamos a una fiesta. No me molestaba, a decir verdad. TK me gustaba mucho y aquello… bueno, aquello era mutuo. Pero aún no me atrevía a preguntarle sobre su vida personal o por qué esa persona era tan importante que me dejaba para ir a verla. Quizás tenía novia y yo no lo sabía. La pregunta era: ¿debo preguntarle?—. Tengo que irme, bonita —anunció como si fuese algo nuevo. Asentí simplemente y me levanté para buscar una blusa que ponerme—. Te llamaré mañana, lo prometo —comenzó a vestirse y yo me acerqué a la puerta, antes sujetando su cinturón que buscaba debajo de la cama. Sonrió cuando se percató de que yo lo tenía y enseguida se acercó a mí— ¿Está todo bien? —sus profundos ojos azules me miraban atentos. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Quería poder hablar, poder preguntarle si en verdad le interesaba estar conmigo o era yo un juego más con el que engañaba a su novia. Quería poder decirle que en ese tiempo había tomado la repentina decisión de pasar mis días y noches a su lado, y no había vuelto a acostarme con alguien más. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que si decía lo que sentía él fuera a desaparecer, como todos, huyendo de los sentimientos que una chica de Odaiba tenía.

— Sí. Te veo mañana —me acerqué rodeándolo con mis brazos y lo besé con ganas. Realmente no quería que se fuera.

— Adiós, preciosa —sonreí mientras él me besaba la frente y enseguida salió de mi dormitorio. Aquella sería una larga tarde de domingo.

* * *

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi cabeza y me levanté bruscamente. La habitación se hallaba oscura a excepción de la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Miré la pantalla de mi laptop que se había quedado sin pila y recordé que no había terminado de escribir un ensayo. Me había quedado dormida sabría Dios cuánto tiempo y ahora me dolía la cabeza a montones. Cogí el aparato que no paraba de sonar y contesté.

— ¿Si?

— Yagami, ¿dónde te has metido? —la dulce pero chillona voz de Yolei se dejó oír por el otro lado del auricular—. Te he estado llamando toda la tarde, señorita.

— Hola, Yo. También me da gusto escucharte —bromee—. Me quedé dormida. Lo siento.

— Como sea, ¿tienes en qué anotar?

— ¿Eh?

— Bueno, no importa —mi amiga parecía alterada aunque sonaba de buen humor—. Te enviaré por mensaje la dirección de la fiesta. Necesito que vengas ahora mismo, Hikari Yagami.

— ¿Fiesta? —miré la pantalla de mi celular—. Son las 10:00pm, Yo. Y tengo clase mañana…

— Claro, como digas, linda. Te veo aquí en un rato. ¡Te amo! —sin darme tiempo a responder cortó la llamada. ¿De qué iba todo eso?

* * *

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en una casa de Tokiwadai, no muy lejos del campus. Aparentemente el motivo de celebración se debía a que era domingo. Así es. Los chicos de básquetbol decidieron que por ser domingo se debía armar una buena celebración como si al día siguiente muchos de nosotros no tuviéramos clases que atender o tareas que terminar.

Al entrar me hallé con un caos del bueno. Apenas y podía pasar entre el pasillo para llegar a la sala de entre tanta gente que había. Yolei se hallaba en el baño y al entrar la vi vomitando junto al retrete.

— Kari, ¿eres tú? —preguntó sin poder voltear.

— Así es. ¿Marihuana y alcohol? —ella asintió simplemente y yo sonreí—. Te he dicho infinidad de veces que no deben mezclarse.

— Siempre me pasa —la ayudé a ponerse de pie y se enjuagó la boca en el lavabo—. ¡Me alegra que hayas venido!

— Gracias por invitarme.

— Ven. Tienes que conocer a Jake. Viene de California y está hecho un bombón —me reí mientras mi amiga me arrastraba de vuelta a la fiesta. Atravesamos la sala a como pudimos hasta subir a la planta alta en donde nos encerramos en un cuarto. Adentro estaban Cory, Mimí, Matt, Jake y otro chico que no conocía de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

— ¡Kari! —Mimí se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme y tuve que sujetarla fuerte para que no fuera a caerse.

— Hola, Tachikawa.

— Ven, siéntate —pidió Cody y yo obedecí—. Tienes que probar esto —me extendió una pipa encendida.

— No, gracias. Hoy no tengo ganas…

— Pruébalo —pidió Matt, y en ese momento en que voltee a verlo me pareció ver a TK. Tomé la pipa inhalando de ella y en cuestión de segundos mis manos y piernas comenzaron a hormiguear. Le di otras dos caladas antes de pasársela a Yolei.

— Mierda —murmuré, sonriendo. Esa cosa es…

— Un obsequio del hermanito de Matt —dijo Mimí antes de dar su respectiva entrada a la poderosa hierba. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la música. De pronto el espacio en donde me hallaba se convirtió en una pista de baile y me hallé a mí misma moviéndome al ritmo de una música que al parecer sí estaba proyectándose pues mis amigas también se levantaron a bailar.

Poco a poco el efecto fue incrementándose en mi sistema y ya no podía ver con claridad. Todo lo que sucedía en mí y alrededor mío tenía una magnificencia intensificada a la enésima potencia. Podía sentir cada célula de mi cuerpo reproduciéndose e interactuando con otras. Miraba mis manos y como si tuviera visión de rayos X podía percibir las venas palpitando debajo de las capas de piel. La música me gritaba una sola cosa: placer. Y entonces salí del cuarto en el que creía que aún seguía encerrada y me hallé con la entrada de la casa y el aire helado golpeándome el rostro. Cogí mi celular y marqué al primer número que tenía en mi lista de llamadas.

Un timbre.

Dos timbres.

Respuesta.

— ¿Kari?

— ¡Hola, guapooo! —estaba arrastrando las palabras pero no me daba cuenta. Todo sucedía en cámara lenta para mí.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Necesito verte.

— Ahora no puedo.

— No, no me digas eso. En serio quiero verte y yo no sé… es una fiesta pero estoy caminando…

— ¿Qué fiesta? ¿A dónde vas?

— Está todo oscuro. Puedo sentir el agua cayendo del cielo, ¿tú crees que está lloviendo?

— Kari, escúchame. Necesito que dejes de caminar y vuelvas a la fiesta, ¿si?

— Pero no quiero estar sola, TK. Tengo miedo…

— Kari…

— ¡Porque todos me dejan sola! ¡Y ya estoy harta! —me tapé los ojos desesperada y me limpié las lágrimas intentando ver con mayor claridad si el semáforo estaba en verde o rojo.

— No hagas esto, bonita. No puedo ir por ti ahora.

— Claro. Es porque estás con otra. Ya lo sabía, eres como todos. Sólo buscan un rato de diversión pero nadie está dispuesto a quedarse…

— Kari, no es eso... —pero para entonces yo ya no escuchaba y comencé a llorar sin saber siquiera en dónde me hallaba.

— Quédate con ella. Seguro es más bonita e inteligente que yo. De todos modos no es como si estuviera enamorada de ti, no. Y de todas maneras al carajo lo que yo sienta, ¿verdad? Porque claro, yo debo esconder lo que siento para poder estar con quien quiero.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, bonita?

— Adiós —colgué la llamada y miré a mi alrededor. Las calles estaban vacías, desiertas. No tenía idea de dónde me encontraba o cómo regresaría a casa, pero ya me las arreglaría.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews! He estado muy inspirada! Espero que les guste :D**


	4. Música y hamburguesas

**IV**

Abrí los ojos con mucha pesadez, el cuerpo me dolía, podía escuchar carcajadas a lo lejos, el sonido de música clásica y lluvia golpeando la ventana. No estaba segura de cómo había llegado ahí, ni siquiera sabía dónde me encontraba pero al menos tenía toda mi ropa puesta. Al levantarme de la cama me di cuenta que la habitación en la que me hallaba era mucho más grande de lo que mi dimensión espacial podía percibir mientras estaba acostada, en las paredes había pegados pósters de bandas de rock y metal progresivo; junto a la ventana había una vitrina llena de trofeos y premios pero no podía distinguir de qué eran, increíblemente el cuarto me pareció demasiado ordenado comparado con el mío y por la pinta que tenía parecía de un hombre.

Busque mi celular por todos lados. Flashazos de la fiesta en la que me hallaba con Yolei se aparecieron en mi mente; después me vi tirada en el pavimento, la lluvia mojándome, y yo estaba hablando por teléfono. ¿Y si me habían secuestrado? ¿Y si ya no me encontraba en Japón? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que perdí la conciencia? Sentí miedo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Entonces abrí la puerta y salí. Caminé por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a una estancia en donde se hallaba una sala completa, una pantalla plana pegada a la pared, todo el lugar estaba alfombrado, había objetos de cerámica, de porcelana; las ventanas estaban enmarcadas por detalles coloniales… en fin, mientras mi mente preguntaba cómo ni había ido a parar ahí mi estómago me pedía a gritos algo de comida.

Bajé las escaleras a puntitas intentando no hacer ruido. Tenía miedo de que si me hallaba secuestrada quiénes fueron los culpables se dieran cuenta de que había despertado y ya había salido de la habitación. La música se hizo más clara y me di cuenta que no era una grabadora sino alguien tocando el piano. Frente a mí se extendió la sala que no era sino un cuarto enorme con sillones que bien podrían ser camas. Había pinturas colgadas en las paredes, parecían haber costado una fortuna. Del techo colgaban dos candelabros en forma de araña y la chimenea estaba encendida. Me dirigí hacia la habitación continúa la sala y me encontré con que una sala de música, había un violín, una batería, un chelo y por supuesto, un hermoso piano de cola en color negro. El joven rubio, demasiado atractivo, estaba sentado tocando. Parecía tan inmerso en la música. Sus manos se movían mientras su cuerpo se meneaba. En cuestión de segundos me sentí contagiada por su energía. La música parecía cobrar vida apenas y salía de las teclas. Jamás me imaginé ver a TK así.

Comencé a caminar hacia él sin quitarle los ojos de encima y no me percaté de que frente a mí había un jarro que empujé con mi pie y por fortuna pude detenerlo antes de que cayera.

— Lo siento —murmuré.

— Kari. No te escuché despertar.

— No quise hacer ruido… tú parecías… —enfoqué mi mirada hacia el piano y él sonrió. Se puso de pie, cerrando la compuerta de las teclas y se acercó a mí.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Hambrienta —respondí por inercia y él sonrió.

— Ven. Te prepararé algo.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina de la que me enamoré inmediatamente. Había una enorme barra al centro, la estufa, el microondas y el refrigerador eran de acero inoxidable. TK me pidió que me sentara mientras él sacaba comida del refrigerador. Las alacenas eran de madera pulida y parecían recién colocadas como si nunca alguien las hubiera tocado. El piso era de mármol y las paredes de color gris claro que contrastaba con el ocre de los detalles de decoración.

— Es muy bonita esta casa —comenté sin poder quitarle la vista de encima al cuadro de un ángel que le extendía los brazos a un campesina.

— Gracias.

— ¿Es tuya? —hubo silencio y para cuando me percaté de que él no me había respondido volví a preguntar—. ¿TK? —él le untaba aguacate al pan de hamburguesa que tenía en la mano. Miré la carne con jamón y queso que ya estaban dorándose en la estufa y me di cuenta que aún no salía de los efectos de la droga pues el tiempo me seguía pareciendo relativo.

— Es de mis padres —dijo finalmente—. Nos la dejaron a mi hermano y a mí para que la cuidáramos mientras estudiamos —asentí simplemente y me mordí el labio. Tenía muchas preguntas qué hacer y no estaba segura de si era el momento adecuado.

— ¿Y en dónde están ellos?

— Australia. Creo. Eso me dijeron hace un par de semanas. Quizás ya volvieron a Francia —se encogió de hombros y me regaló una cálida sonrisa mientras terminaba de cocinar. ¿Australia? ¿Una casa así? Sí que debían tener dinero. Y no me sorprendía. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con TK me había percatado de que le gustaba la comodidad y no se conformaba con simplemente ir a comer pescado frito y papas un domingo mientras caminábamos por algún parque.

— ¿Y tu hermano dónde está? —el rubio volteó a ver el reloj del microondas. Eran las 4:36am.

— Probablemente teniendo sexo en alguna orgía. O quizás un trío —respondió de lo más natural y yo me reí—. Hace rato que no lo veo.

— Pero… creí que vivían juntos.

— Vivimos. Sí. Pero cada quien tiene su vida, Kari. Hace tiempo que Matty dejó de ser mi niñera.

— ¿Matty? —TK se acercó y me extendió un plato que tenía una hamburguesa con tocino y papas fritas. Olía delicioso.

— Mi hermano se llama Matt… bueno, Yamato, pero todos le decimos Matt —abrí los ojos como platos y comencé a toser ahogándome con una papa frita.

— ¿Matt? ¿Matt el… el Matt que está en una banda? —TK comenzó a reírse y fue al refrigerador a sacar dos Coca-Colas en lata. Me dio una y enseguida se sentó a mi lado a comer.

— Él mismo —dijo, mientras masticaba la hamburguesa.

— No puedo creerlo —comencé a reír y él frunció el ceño esperando a que le contara el chiste—. Mi mejor amiga, Mimí, está saliendo con él. Eso creo —dije, volteando los ojos. Lo cierto era que no sabía qué relación tenían ellos—. Está enamorada de él.

— ¿Enamorada? ¿De mi hermano? —asentí y TK no me quitó su preciosa mirada de encima.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

— No, nada. Es sólo que… pues es Matt. Él no es hombre de una relación —me encogí de hombros mientras masticaba. Dios, la hamburguesa sabía a gloria.

— Pues no sé si hay algo entre ellos… —en ese instante vino a mi mente el momento exacto en que Matt me ofrecía de la hierba que probé en la fiesta y…—. ¡Fuiste tú! —exclamé extasiada.

— ¿Eh?

— Tú le diste esa hierba a Matt. La que probé en la fiesta… él me dijo… tú eres su hermanito —de pronto el semblante del rubio cambió y se puso serio. Siguió comiendo en silencio mientras yo esperaba una respuesta.

— No sé de qué hablas, Kari. Yo sólo consumo, no distribuyo —dijo y yo me crucé de brazos.

— No mientas, TK. Sabes de qué hablo. Esa cosa sí que me hizo volar en cuestión de segundos —él se levantó, dejando su plato en el fregadero, y salió como si yo no existiera. Estaba molesto—. ¡Hey, espera! —quise seguirlo pero él se detuvo a la entrada de la cocina.

— Termina de comer para llevarte a tu casa —aquello fue una orden y por su mirada entendí que no debía cuestionarlo. Asentí simplemente y me di prisa por terminar.

Al salir no lo hallé en la sala de música pero me di el lujo de poder examinar bien la casa. Vaya que aquello era una mansión de ricos. Cada detalle, tanto en las ventanas como en las paredes parecía haber sido tallado a mano. Aquello tenía un estilo que combinaba el arte contemporáneo con el tradicional. Y me gustaba.

Entonces llegué a un recibidor junto a la entrada principal y en éste había un mueble de madera oscura en donde estaban colocadas varias fotografías. En ellas aparecían dos niños rubios, que de no haber sido notoria su diferencia de edad bien podrían haber pasado como hermanos gemelos. Una señora, muy guapa, de complexión delgada, ojos azules y cabello castaño, y un hombre muy apuesto de cabello claro y ojos color miel. Supuse que eran los padres de TK. También había fotos de ellos en sus cumpleaños, sobre una silla y soplando las velas del pastel.

— ¿Qué haces? —la voz del rubio me sobresaltó y sentí como si estuviese cometiendo algún crimen—. Tenemos que irnos. ¿Tienes ya tus cosas? —lo miré sin quitarle los ojos de encima a pesar de que me sentía asustada. ¿Por qué me sentía asustada? ¡Era TK!

— No quiero irme —espeté con toda la seguridad que fui capaz de hallar en mí.

— Lo siento, Hikari, pero hoy no estoy para juegos.

— TK, ¿qué fue lo que hice? ¿Fue lo que dije de la droga? ¿Te molestó eso? —él se acercó y me puso una mano en la boca y con la otra me sujetó de la cintura.

— No vuelvas a hablar de eso aquí, ¿entendiste? —murmuró cerca de mi rostro para que pudiera escucharlo y entonces caí en cuenta de que no me hallaba en un lugar seguro ni mucho menos con alguien seguro.

— No me pienso mover de aquí hasta no saber qué sucede —y pese a todo, dejé que reinara mi curiosidad. Él suspiró y se mordió el labio. Pero lo que hizo a continuación me dejó sin palabras, literalmente. Se acercó y me besó lenta pero apasionadamente. Sus manos se clavaron en mi cintura y por un momento no pude resistirme. Sus dedos fueron rápidos y me quitaron la blusa en cuestión de segundos—. ¿TK?

— Shhh —volvió a besarme, pegándose a mí y me cargó de los muslos llevándome a la sala—. Voy a hacerte el amor, aquí y ahora —dijo mientras me recostaba en uno de los sillones y se dejaba caer sobre mí.

— No —dije entre besos. Me moví repetidas veces intentando que él se moviera—. TK, no… —bajó sus manos hasta mi pantalón y lo desabotonó. Yo libraba una batalla entre el deseo y el temor, pero finalmente ganó el segundo—. Dije que no —me puse de pie y me alejé de él—. Quiero saber en qué rayos estás metido.

— No puedes saberlo.

— Bien. Siendo así no puedes acostarte conmigo.

— Kari, no seas boba. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

— Tengo miedo —solté antes de pensar en las palabras y él agachó la mirada. No supe si lo había lastimado, incomodado, hecho enojar o todas las anteriores. Se levantó del sillón y salió en busca de nuestra ropa.

— Voy a pedirte un taxi. Por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas —y así sin más, me dejó ahí, y él subió a encerrarse a su habitación.

* * *

 **Espero sus reviews ^^**


	5. Muy brillantes

**V**

Hacía poco más de una hora que había comenzado a llover, me encontraba empapada de los pies a la cabeza, mi cuerpo temblaba de frío, mis dientes castañeaban, el sol se había puesto hacía un buen rato y sabía que era hora de volver a casa. Mi mente le pedía a mis pies que se movieran pero estos no respondían; llevaba un buen rato sentada sobre una roca en un parque cerca del campus. Tenía la esperanza de que estando ahí pudiera toparme con TK. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que lo vi en su casa. Intenté llamarlo pero no respondía. Era como si se hubiera evaporado, como si ya no existiera; mientras una parte de mí me decía que tenía que olvidarlo, que había sido sólo un juego, una diversión tal como muchos otros. Que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, otra parte en mí pensaba «¿en qué andará metido? ¿Cómo estará? ¿Pensará en mí?».

24/7 vivía en mis pensamientos. Mimí me había dicho que una vez lo vio en casa Matt y que él se encontraba bien. Pero ahora por una razón a la que no quería prestar atención me había cerrado a la idea de que tenía que hallarlo, tenía que hablar con él, no quería simplemente aceptar que él no me quería en su vida.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Cody. Era la cuarta vez que me llamaba y ya no quería contestar, no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, me encontraba muy apática y así había sido desde los últimos días, incluso rechacé ir a comer pizza con Yolei en nuestro tradicional viernes de fiesta.

— Eres una idiota —me dije a mí misma.

Me levanté de la piedra sintiéndome furiosa y sin importarme cuántos charcos pisaba en el camino, me dirigí de vuelta a los dormitorios. Una vez cruzado la entrada mi cuerpo me pidió ir directamente a la cama y no salir de ahí.

— Kari, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Cody al verme llegar. Estaba acostado en la cama junto a Yolei, ambos con la laptop de ella en la cama.

— Sí —acerté a responder mientras mi mente creaba una buena excusa para justificar el por qué no quise responder sus llamadas—. Voy a darme un baño.

— Espera —mi amiga me detuvo y se puso de pie para acercarse a mí—. ¿Esto es por TK?

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Yagami, no te queda hacerte la boba conmigo.

— ¿TK? —preguntó Cody mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

— Hace días que no comes bien, te la pasas escuchando música deprimente y has faltado a clases.

— Sólo estoy cansada —murmuré fingiendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Cansada? —Yolei soltó una carcajada llena de ironía—. Te enamoraste de él —sus ojos se plantaron en mí haciéndome sentir acusada de un crimen y a manera de defensa yo me reí.

— La boba eres tú, Yo. TK no fue más que diversión de un rato.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y entonces por qué no has querido irte de fiesta desde la última vez que acabaste en su casa? —me percaté de que Cody nos miraba como si estuviera divirtiéndose con una escena cómica de película.

— Sólo no he querido —respondí. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y enseguida se echaron a reír. Tenían razón, de todas las cosas posibles que pude haber respondido aquello era lo más estúpido—. Bien, ¿saben algo? No tengo qué hacerlo pero quiero. Nos vamos de fiesta hoy mismo. Me daré un baño y ustedes consigan un lugar para embriagarnos y perdernos.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó mi amigo mientras Yolei me lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria—. Llamaré a Mimí, quizás esté con Matt…

Me di un baño con agua caliente que acabó por quitarme el extraño humor en el que había estado todo el día. La verdad es que mis amigos tenían razón, yo estaba exagerando en cuanto a la reacción de TK. Si él no había querido contarme en qué líos estaba metido lo mejor sería que me apartara y siguiera como lo había estado haciendo. Él simplemente era un muchacho más. Sí, muy guapo, sí inteligente, sí divertido, sí buen besador, excelente amante…

— _Olvídalo, Hikari_ —pensé. Quizás él en este momento debía estar con otra…

Y con ese pensamiento salí de la regadera y comencé a secarme. La noche apenas empezaba.

* * *

— ¡Kari! —Mimí, en su estado de ebriedad, se acercó a darme un abrazo y casi derrama su cerveza sobre mi vestido—. Qué bueno que vinieron, chicos.

— Gracias por invitarnos —dijo Cody, y Matt simplemente sonrió. Desde que habíamos entrado al club no me había quitado los ojos de encima.

Por lo que había entendido mientras mis amigos parloteaban en el taxi era que estábamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo de Matt, habían rentado aquél club toda la noche y el consumo que hiciéramos era gratis. Lo cual era mi parte favorita, claro está.

Agarré una cerveza y le dije a Cody que iría a rondar por el lugar. El club era de dos pisos, al centro, en la parte inferior, estaba la pista de baile y a su alrededor mesas, sillones y salas lounge. Mientras bebía la deliciosa cerveza dulce y me paseaba entre la multitud de personas, mis ojos buscaban ansiosamente a una en específico. Era difícil poder ver entre la oscuridad y luces parpadeantes, pero mis ganas de verlo…

— ¡Basta! —me dije a mí misma. No había ido esa noche a buscar a TK sino a divertirme y no lo estaba haciendo.

Me dirigí hacia una mesa en donde estaban unos seis muchachos, pertenecientes al equipo de básquetbol. Estaban mirando a las porristas, quienes, desde lejos, les enviaban miradas provocadoras y me pregunté por qué ninguno de los dos grupos se acercaba al otro. La gente solía ser muy estúpida cuando se trataba de coquetear.

— Hola, chicos —me senté al lado de Josh, el chico más estúpido en mi clase de Diseños en papel. Venía de Texas.

— Yagami. ¿A qué debemos tu presencia? —preguntó William, un australiano con el que me había acostado a principios de año. Tenía los ojos color gris y el cabello castaño claro.

— ¿Tienen coca? —entre ellos se miraron y enseguida enfocaron su vista en Will quien sólo sonrió. Sacó una bolsita de su pantalón y me la dio—. Son ustedes muy amables —sonreí.

— Espera —dijo Keane cuando vio que me puse de pie. El chico venía de Filipinas y era muy amigo de Cody—. Takaishi y tú están saliendo, ¿verdad? —su pregunta me tomó de sorpresa y fruncí el ceño preguntándome a qué venía su curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Debes tener cuidado con él, Kari —me advirtió el moreno.

— Keane, cállate —le espetó William.

— ¿Cuidado por qué? —pregunté, hacienda caso omiso del ojigris.

— Tú sabes en lo que anda metido, ¿no? —asentí a pesar de que no lo sabía. Mejor era mentir y hace que siguiera hablando a que se callara para que no me enterara—. Desde hace días lo andan buscando y una vez que lo hallen van a acabar con él y todos con quien él ande —mi corazón saltó mortificado y agradecí que no hubiese suficiente luminaria para que no vieran mi rostro palidecer. Porque así me sentía. La sangre se había ido hasta los pies y sentí perder fuerza en las piernas.

— Ten mucho cuidado —dijo Will y enseguida le dio un trago a su cerveza.

— Lo haré. Gracias nuevamente.

Me dirigí hacia los sanitarios sintiéndome más convencida que nunca de que tenía que hallar a Takeru.

* * *

Las luces eran muy brillantes. Muy brillantes. Sobre mí caía lluvia aunque sabía a cerveza. Mi cuerpo se movía con los beats de la música electrónica y al cerrar los ojos me perdía en la basta oscuridad espacial donde me hallaba. Los brazos y piernas me hormigueaban y cada cierto tiempo sentía pulsos en todo el cuerpo al pegarme los efectos de la marihuana. Me encantaba andar _high_. Me encantaba poder percibir el tiempo en su máximo esplendor, estar consciente de todo lo que sucedía en mi cuerpo.

Alguien me pegó en el cuerpo. Sentí que me jalaron del brazo y al voltear vi un par de ojos azules.

— ¿TK? —pregunté, intentando enfocar bien mi vista y ordenándole a mi mente ponerse clara en ese momento.

— Ven, bonita —me tomó de la mano y me arrastró fuera de la pista de baile. Caminamos al fondo del lugar y nos metimos a un cuarto en donde había una sala enorme.

— ¿Qué pasa? —y como forma de respuesta él se giró y me besó con ganas. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y me pegué a su cuerpo sintiendo aquél beso con mucha intensidad.

— Te necesitaba tanto —murmuró contra mis labios y yo sonreí y seguí besándolo por lo que me pareció una eternidad.

— ¿Por qué desapareciste? —él se apartó y me miró sin saber qué decir. Soltó un profundo suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Por inercia me paré de puntitas y lo abracé fuertemente sabiendo que él lo necesitaba.

— Ven conmigo y te lo explico todo. Aquí no puedo hablar.

— ¿A dónde? —acaricié su rostro, reprimiendo el deseo de volver a lanzarme a sus labios y besarlo.

— ¿Confías en mí? —lo miré por lo que me pareció una eternidad de tiempo. Se veía demasiado guapo, con su playera blanca y el cabello alborotado. No dejaba de sonreír y me percaté de que la respuesta la tuve sin necesidad de pensar en ella.

— Sí.

* * *

 **Feliz viernes! Salgan a divertirse y cuéntenme todooo! Jajajaja**


	6. Milán

**VI**

Llegamos al Aeropuerto de Hanara cerca de las seis de la mañana. TK me llevaba de la mano mientras caminábamos apresurados hacia _American Airlines_ en donde, para nuestra suerte, no había muchas personas y enseguida nos atendió Marian, una agradable pelirroja de ojos verdes. Cabe decir que aunque ya no se notaba tanto mi estado de embriaguez aún sentía los efectos de la marihuana en mí y procuraba esconderme en el rubio para que no fueran a notarlo.

— ¿Hacia dónde van, jóvenes? —preguntó sin quitar su encantadora sonrisa.

— Milán —respondió TK de inmediato y yo sólo lo miré sorprendida—. ¿Has ido a Italia? —me preguntó.

— No —dije sin poder evitar sonreír. Era como si hubiera leído mi mente. Italia era mi sueño imposible.

— Pues iremos allá…

— El vuelo más próximo sale a las 7:45am.

— Excelente. Quiero dos pasajes, por favor —Takeru sacó de su cartera una tarjeta de crédito plateada y no pude evitar ver más de un par en ella. Me intrigaba que tuviera tanto dinero, después de todo, pagar dos pasajes hacia un destino que estaba a 12 horas de distancia no era cosa barata.

Tras ser despachados y esperar a que abrieran la sala de abordar, decidimos ir a desayunar algo. Yo me moría de hambre y mi estómago me había delatado en más de una ocasión al hacer gruñidos. Fuimos por waffles y crepas de verduras, café y jugo de naranja para acompañar. La comida estaba deliciosa y hubo un momento en donde me olvidé por completo de que estaba ahí con TK hasta que me percaté de que no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

— Lo siento —murmuré, limpiándome los labios y luego dándole un trago al café.

— No, no te disculpes —se rio—. Hacía mucho que no veía a una mujer disfrutar su comida como tú —sonreí.

— ¿Por qué Italia?

— Tengo un departamento allá —casi me atraganto con un pedazo de crepa y empecé a toser—. ¿En serio? —él asintió—. ¡Wow!

— ¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber sin dejar de reír.

— Debes tener mucho dinero, Takaishi —sin siquiera pensarlo las palabras deslizaron de mis labios y su expresión cambió un poco. Se puso algo serio y miró alrededor procurando que no nos escucharan. Yo permanecí comiendo en silencio hasta que por fin habló.

— Quizás deba decirte esto antes de irnos —sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí intimidándome como siempre—. Kari… yo… te mentí —fruncí el ceño sin entender a qué se refería. Él soltó un profundo suspiro y le dio un trago al jugo de naranja—. Mentí cuando te dije que no distribuyo droga. Sí lo hago —asentí simplemente mientras un montón de preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza.

— ¿Eres… peligroso? —fue lo único que acerté a preguntar y él se echó a reír como si hubiera yo contado un chiste. La verdad es que me contagió su risa.

— Claro que no, boba. Bueno… algo. Pero no tienes qué preocuparte. No dejaría que algo malo te sucediera.

— ¿Algo malo?

— Sí, bueno… —se llevó una mano al cabello despeinándolo—. Ya sabes cómo es el negocio.

— ¿Por eso me corriste de tu casa la vez pasada? —ya habíamos terminado de comer y TK permaneció serio. Me miraba y sus ojos querían decirme tantas cosas pero sus labios permanecían cerrados.

— Mi papá… Kari él… él también se dedica a esto —asentí comprendiendo que entonces se trataba de un negocio familiar. Ilegal, pero negocio a final de cuentas. Eso explicaba los muebles caros, las casas en diferentes países y todo el dinero—. Pero él no sabe que yo me dedico a esto.

— ¿Eh?

— Digamos que cuando yo entré al negocio no sabía que él estaba involucrado en la… distribución —se mojó los labios y soltó un suspiro—. Comencé a adquirir mis clientes, que resultaron ser algunos que él tenía, peces gordos, digámoslo así, y lo traicionaron.

— Ya veo.

— Cuando me enteré que él era a quien mi jefe quería sacar del mercado no supe qué hacer —permaneció callado jugando con su taza vacía de café.

— ¿Qué pasó luego?

— Nadie, excepto mi hermano y ahora tú saben esto, bonita. Por nada del mundo debe salir a la luz que soy el hijo de Ishida.

— TK pero… no… no entiendo. ¿Por qué? —en ese momento vocearon nuestro vuelo y él pareció aliviado.

— Te contaré todo en cuanto lleguemos a Milán. Por ahora ya no comentemos nada del tema —lo miré no sabiendo si estaba molesta, impresionada, asustada, feliz o todas las anteriores. Pero tenía razón. No estábamos en el mejor lugar para tratar un tema como aquél.

Cuando entramos al elevador para dirigirnos al piso donde estaban las salas de abordar miré a TK mientras sentía una explosión en mi pecho y en mi mente se afianzaba la convicción de que no importaba lo que pasara, y a pesar de que no lo conocía y no sabía si estaba mintiéndome, yo quería estar con él. Quería compartir aquella aventura a su lado, pues el simple hecho de verlo, de sentirlo cerca de mí, de olerlo, hacía que mi pulso se acelerara y me dirigiera movida por adrenalina, algo que nadie más había provocado en mí antes. Entre el miedo y la emoción, dejaba que reinara el corazón.

* * *

Sonaba un mix de _Zombie_ por _The Cranberries_ y yo cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la música. Estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para que no me importara si golpeaba a alguien o no al moverme. TK bailaba frente a mí aunque no sabía si el alcohol ya había causado estragos en él o no. Hacía un rato que llegamos a su departamento, igual de impresionante que la casa que tenía en Japón, y decidimos salir a pasear hasta terminar en éste club. Una chica que intentó pasar entre nosotros, llevando consigo dos vasos de cerveza, se tropezó o quizás alguien la empujó y terminó derramando todo el líquido de un vaso sobre mí.

— ¡Hey! —exclamó TK.

— Lo siento —murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio, esperando a que yo dijera algo.

— Ya, no pasa nada —la chica se alejó rápido de nosotros y miré mi blusa blanca empapada, y como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo me la quité.

— ¡Kari! —el rubio se acercó riendo y yo lo tomé del rostro para besarlo—. Es hora de volver a casa, bonita —asentí, no sintiéndome más de acuerdo con él, y se quitó la chamarra de piel que llevaba para ponérmela encima.

Tomamos un taxi, aunque su departamento no estaba muy lejos de ahí, en el centro de Milán. Miré las calles vacías, impresionantes, hermosas. Las luces de la ciudad que se reflejaban en los vidrios de los automóviles iluminando el espacio vacío entre objetos. Sin darme cuenta no había soltado la mano de TK desde que subimos al coche y él jugaba con mis dedos.

— Aquí está bien —le dijo al chofer quien se detuvo frente al precioso edificio que, si no hubiese entrado ya antes, podría jurar que era un hotel.

Su departamento estaba en el 12vo piso por lo que tomamos el elevador. A medio camino tuve un ataque de hipo y en dos ocasiones eructé el alcohol. Había bebido demasiado esa noche. Al llegar seguí al rubio a la cocina y me sirvió un vaso con agua. Él estaba callado y me pregunté si estaría molesto o sólo cansado. Enseguida fuimos a la sala y como por instinto me acerqué a una mesa donde había más fotografías de él con su familia.

— Cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto…

— ¿Ajá?

— Me dijiste que no debía saberse que eres el hijo de Ishida —sus ojos azules me miraban atentamente y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer—. ¿Por qué?

— Ven —me hizo sentarme a su lado en el sillón. Tomó mis manos y acarició mis nudillos sin levantar la vista. Percibía algo de alcohol en su aliento y noté que se hallaba nervioso—. Él está buscándome para matarme —abrí los ojos sorprendida de que lo dijera tan calmado—. Sabe que hay alguien que le está robando el negocio. Nuestra mercancía es… mejor —esbozó una media sonrisa y me acarició una mejilla.

— Pero es tu papá, TK. No podría hacerte daño…

— Es un negocio, Kari. Por eso prométeme que no dirás nada —lo miré a los ojos comprendiendo que más que una promesa, él me estaba pidiendo comprensión. Apoyo incondicional. Lo abracé sintiendo que era lo que necesitaba y él suspiró contra mi cuello.

— Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —susurré en su oído.

* * *

 **días grises...**


	7. Pizza!

**VII**

Por ahora no importaban los riesgos que implicaba estar al lado de TK pues el despertar con sus besos, recostada en su pecho, sintiendo su calor, hacía que el peligro valiera la pena. Totalmente. Y si algo siempre me había gustado era correr riesgos.

Mientras sus dedos recorrían lentamente mi brazo, los míos acariciaban su pecho, trazando líneas imaginarias sobre él. Me gustaba su olor corporal; por alguna razón me hacía sentir el mismo confort que un día de lluvia, recostada en el sillón frente a la chimenea y con una taza de té negro. Me gustaba de una manera inexplicable. Me causaba curiosidad el que hubiese tanta empatía entre nosotros. Había confianza sin conocimiento y eso era algo inusual en mí. Cuando me besaba se generaba una explosión desde mi estómago que lanzaba millares de descargas eléctricas por todo mi sistema nervioso y me hacía sentir en casa. Él y yo ya nos habíamos conocido en otra vida, de eso estaba bastante segura. Quizás desde el origen del universo nuestros átomos siempre estuvieron juntos y al ocurrir el Big Bang fuimos separándonos hasta encontrarnos nuevamente. Porque eso hace la vida: siempre vuelve a su estado de mínima energía a manera de que prevalezca cierto balance universal y por ende funcionalidad en el entorno. Y él y yo funcionábamos perfectamente estando juntos.

Se giró para abrazarme y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Me besó la frente y levanté la cabeza para besarlo en los labios. Él sonrió y se movió hasta quedar sobre mí. No dejaba de mirarme y sonreír mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y enterraba mis dedos en su fino cabello rubio. Me gustaba sentir el peso de su cuerpo, la calidez del contacto piel con piel, sus brazos a mis costados apresándome a su pasión…

— Me gustas muchísimo, Kari —susurró cerca de mis labios.

— Tú también me gustas muchísimo, TK.

Ambos sonreíamos como idiotas, quizás aún ebrios, quizás aún drogados, o quizás…

Me besó. Me besó con ganas, sujetando mi rostro entre sus manos. Me besó sin darme tiempo de tomar aire para respirar. Me besó provocando que se acelerara mi pecho y me entraran unas terribles ganas de fusionarme a él. Sus labios fueron resbalando hasta parar a mi cuello. Su mano izquierda acarició uno de mis senos y ahogué un grito de placer. Bajé mis manos por su pecho pero él las sujetó alzándolas por encima de mi cabeza y volvió a besarme los labios.

Mis piernas acariciaban las suyas. Con el dedo pulgar de mis pies trazaba círculos en sus muslos que lo hacían gemir de tanto en tanto contra mi boca. Intenté deshacerme del lazo de sus manos pero su fuerza era mayor a la mía. Su cabello olía a shampoo de vainilla.

Su celular comenzó a timbrar desde la sala pero ni uno de los dos se movió. Por el contrario, TK fue bajando entre besos y mordidas por mi pecho hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por su gesto y disfrutando de la obra que proyectaba su lengua y mi parte íntima. Entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello empujándolo un poco más hacia mí y sonreí al sentirlo cooperar con mis intenciones.

El punto clave. Tensión muscular. Una descarga. Y él insistió el proseguir para repetir la escena. Lo jalé haciéndolo subir para besarlo. Se unió a mí. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda al sentirlo inesperadamente delicioso. Comenzó a moverse despacio mientras yo besaba su cuello y lo hacía gemir. Sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura y se inclinó para besarme. Yo acaricié su rostro, su cuello, su pecho… hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarme y los gemidos se intensificaban.

Nos miramos. Nuestros cuerpos temblando. Aún unidos. Y sonreímos.

Esa fue nuestra primera mañana en Milán…

* * *

Desperté cerca de las 3:00pm. TK no estaba en la cama. Por la ventana se colaba el sol pegándome en el rostro y me levanté estirando los brazos. Me puse mis panties y una camiseta de él que estaba en el piso y fui a la sala en donde me hallé una nota en la mesa al centro de los sillones que decía:

 _"Ponte guapa, bonita. En el closet hay ropa de mi prima._

 _Vengo por ti a las 4:00pm para ir a comer._

 _TK."_

Naturalmente sonreí al leer la nota y volví al cuarto. Dado que habíamos viajado sin equipaje no llevaba nada conmigo más que el pasaporte. Fui y abrí las puertas del armario que para mi sorpresa estaba ordenado por colores. Tomé una camiseta blanca que seguramente era del rubio, unos jeans desgastados de mujer y ropa interior limpia. _Victoria's secret_ , para ser específica. Anoté mentalmente que más tarde le preguntaría qué hacía la ropa de su prima ahí.

Me di un delicioso baño con agua caliente, aprovechando que tenía tiempo de sobra para cuando él llegara. Mientras buscaba un cepillo para desenredar mi cabello mi celular timbró retumbando sobre el buró y haciéndome sobresaltar.

— ¿Hola?

— Kari, ¿quieres decirme dónde demonios estás?

— Ah, hola Yolei… —me levanté y comencé a caminar alrededor de la habitación buscando una excusa creíble—. Emmm… yo… estoy… volveré pronto.

— ¿Qué? No fue eso lo que te pregunté, Yagami…

— Estoy en Italia.

— ¿Italia? ¿Qué diablos haces allá? ¿Dónde…?

— Tranquila. Te explicaré todo en cuanto vuelva, pero te pido que no le digas a nadie que estoy acá, Yo.

— Kari, no me asustes. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

— Es… largo de explicar —se me escapó un profundo suspiro y caminé hacia la cocina en donde vi una canasta con manzanas junto al lavabo. Tomé una y le di una mordida. Estaban frescas y dulces.

— Está bien, pequeña. Ten mucho cuidado.

— Gracias, amiga.

Tras cortar la llamada terminé de arreglarme. TK llegó antes. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros, playera blanca y chamarra de piel. Parecía que nos habíamos coordinado al vestir.

— Hola, preciosa —se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios. Sabía a café—. ¿Tienes hambre? —asentí simplemente y me paré de puntitas para besarlo de nuevo—. Vamos a comer y luego te llevo a que conozcas la ciudad.

— Me encanta la idea.

Fuimos a una pizzería tradicional de la ciudad. Pedí una pizza de cuatro quesos y una Coca-Cola para acompañar. TK ordenó una pizza de carne y nos sentamos en una mesa al aire libre. Aquella era la típica experiencia italiana que había visto en un sinfín de películas. Mientras saboreaba los deliciosos alimentos admiré la arquitectura de la ciudad que embellecía aquél rincón de Milán: los edificios altos parecían labrados a mano, las calles muy cuidadas y limpias. Las personas que parecían sacadas de una película de Hollywood, de diferentes escenarios y épocas, con cabello de colores y cortes exóticos.

Seguía sin poder creer que me encontrara en Italia. Desde hacía tiempo había sido un anhelo que brotaba cada día por conocer tan preciada ciudad y ahora, como por obra divina, estaba pisándola… ¿y la mejor parte? Acompañada de TK.

Por un momento mi mente divagó semanas atrás al tiempo en que el rubio y yo nos conocimos. En más de una ocasión me había salvado la existencia de terribles acontecimientos. Exagerando, claro. Primero Davis, después las interminables fiestas, las sustancias ilegales gratuitas, todas las noches que dormimos juntos… me detuve a mirarlo recordando las palabras de Mimí « _… estás enamorada, pequeña…_ ». ¿Enamorada? ¿Sería posible enamorarse de alguien tan pronto y sin conocerlo? ¿Por qué, entonces, mi pecho brincaba de alegría al saber que lo vería o al escuchar su nombre? ¿Por qué había elegido confiar en él? Entregarme a una aventura con él…

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él haciéndome salir de mi ensimismamiento. Le di un trago al refresco y me aclaré la garganta.

— ¿Por qué estaba la ropa de tu prima en el departamento?

— Ah, eso —se limpió las manos con la servilleta y se inclinó en la silla. Ya habíamos terminado de comer—. Mi prima vive en Bruselas y le gusta venir seguido a Italia. Le di una llave del departamento para que lo usara cuando quisiera y no tuviera que estar pagando hotel.

— Ahh… ¿ella sabe… a lo que te dedicas? —dije esto último bajando el tono de voz y sus ojos azules permanecieron fijos en mí. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Nadie en mi familia lo sabe, Kari. Excepto Matt —asentí simplemente—. Ven, vamos a caminar.

Tras pagar la cuenta fuimos sin un rumbo fijo por las calles. O al menos no estaba segura de si él me llevaba a un lugar en específico. Andábamos en silencio escuchando la naturaleza y el tráfico andar. Tras un par de cuadras finalmente entramos a un parque enorme.

— Me gustaba consumir drogas cuando era adolescente. Marihuana, más que nada. Conforme fui creciendo me ofrecieron ser distribuidor y acepté con tal de tener mercancía gratis.

— Ajá…

— Mi jefe… el proveedor, consiguió mercancía de América del sur. Yo vivía en Alemania en ese tiempo, con mis papás. Llegaron clientes de dinero. Empresarios, Inversionistas… me dijeron que su proveedor estaba bajando de calidad y fuimos ganando mucho. No fue sino hasta una noche en que había viajado a París para entregar mercancía que vi a mi papá en un bar. Creí que se había ido a Australia pues fue lo que nos dijo —TK hizo una pausa y me mantuve mirándolo, esperando a que continuara. Estaba demasiado metida en la historia que la curiosidad me mataba—. Ahí me enteré que él era la competencia a la que le robamos los clientes, y quien estaba buscándonos, a mí específicamente, para… bueno, ya sabes —analicé lo que acababa de contarme buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir. Era difícil expresar mi opinión en una situación como esas.

— ¿Tú crees que lo haga? —él se encogió de hombros.

— Como te digo, esto es la guerra, y en la guerra todo ataque es válido. Cuando él y mamá decidieron quedarse a vivir en Alemania yo opté por irme a Japón a estudiar y poder seguir vendiendo. Al menos hasta donde sé estamos lejos de su zona y sus hombres no nos han localizado.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¿Miedo? No, no realmente. Aunque…

— ¿Qué? —nos detuvimos en una esquina y él me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— He intentado salirme del negocio pero no es sencillo. Una vez que estás dentro la gente te sigue.

— ¿La gente? —TK se acercó y me besó, tomándome fuertemente de la cintura. Sonreí contra sus labios y enredé mis manos en su cabello para profundizar el beso.

— Vamos por una cerveza.

* * *

 **what do you mean?**


End file.
